


carousel

by johnwickspeachtree



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, but michaels trying his best, fae king!michael langdon, fae!michael, kidnapping isn’t the greatest way to show affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwickspeachtree/pseuds/johnwickspeachtree
Summary: after meeting the faerie king in the woods that night, she thought she’d never see him again. now, he’s all she’ll ever be seeing.





	carousel

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small blurb as a continuation of an idea that i had, i don’t know if i’ll continue it but if you’d like me to, let me know!!

the water was warm. it was soft, like silk, as your toes dipped into it’s dark depths, the moonlight bouncing off the surface. you were sat on the little deck over the lake in your backyard, letting yourself drift away into the night. you tipped your head back, basking in the moonlight.

that’s when you heard the splash. 

your head jerked up at the sound, your feet yanking themselves out of the water. you got onto your hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the deck, peeking over it into the black waters below. you waited, your eyes searching for the source of the sound, but there was nothing. 

until a flash of movement caught your eye. 

your eyes peeled the surface, looking for the fish that must have caused it, when a face erupted out of the water. you screamed, scrambling backwards on the deck as water splashed around you. 

“what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck-“ you muttered, heart racing as the face came to rest on the edge of the deck in front of you. 

“come now, don’t be that way. this is your future husband you’re talking to,” the face pouted, it’s head tilting to the side. 

“michael?” you gasped out.

he spread his hands out in a self-aggrandizing gesture. “the one and only,” he smiled.

“what the hell is wrong with you? what, in your pea-sized brain, would make you think that this was a good idea? how long have you even been in there? were you baking this whole thing on the fact that i’d be out here toni-“ 

he cut you off with a shushing noise, that only served to piss you off more, before offering his hand, wiggling his fingers, “i wanna show you something.” 

you leaned back on your knees, scoffing, “and why should i come with you?”

he didn’t hesitate.

“because you miss me.”

you thought back to the night in the woods, the dancing, the proposal, his eyes.

you looked at him now, admiring his sculpted face, his cat-like eyes, the smidge of red that always seemed to linger in their corners, and his ears that came into delicate points at their tips, and you realized, you did miss him. and the wild, reckless unpredictability of being with him. 

you gulped, nodding slowly. a wide grin spread across his face as his offered hand moved to your face, gently cupping your cheek. he guided you closer until you were leaning over the edge, his hand never leaving your cheek. 

he leaned upwards, his lips ghosting over yours, “then come with me.”

“okay.”

he cupped your face with both hands, crashing your lips into his as he pulled you over the edge. you let yourself fall, trusting him to catch you. but instead of hitting the water, you fell onto silk sheets, michael’s lips still on yours. 

you pulled away, looking around, scrambling away from michael.

“where the hell are we?”

a wicked grin spread across michael’s face. 

“welcome home, my queen.”


End file.
